


Chatroom Simulator

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You get added to the schools group chat, honestly you really regret agreeing to it.





	Chatroom Simulator

_[ **WENDY** has added **NEW KID** to the group]_

**Cartmaniskewl** : and then the new kid was all like “oh no cartman ur so cool!”

 **KyleBro** : oh shit dude, now we can have the new kid prove your damn story themselves.

 **Cartmaniskewl** : wtf wendy?!? I thought we all agreed douchebag wasn’t allowed in here?!?

 **Wendy** : The new kid deserves to be in here so maybe they can make some friends and also get homework assignments and such for when they miss school because of you, Cartman.

 **Cartmaniskewl** : HEY

 

 _[ **WENDY** sent a whisper]_  
**Wendy** : You gonna be okay, new kid? I can mute him if you want.  
**New kid** : lol, its good wendy.

 

 **Cartmaniskewl** : anyways new kid tell them about how I totally saved you today

 **ToolsRCool** : dude theres no way you saved the new kid from a pack of wolves, you can barely stop your cat from stealing your snacks.

 **KyleBro** : Stan’s right dude you couldn’t fight the shit comin out of your ass either.

 **RedRacer195** : cartman you are the weakest person i’ve ever fucking seen in my life  
_[ **ToolsRCool** and **KyleBro** reacted with (thumbsup)]_

 **Cartmaniskewl** : FUCK YOU GUYS

 **New Kid** : Cartman it wasn’t a pack of wolves it was literally two chihuahuas, and even then you hid behind me and cried.  
_[ **ToolsRCool** , **KyleBro** , and 1 other reacted with (laughing)]_

 **Cartmaniskewl** : THATS IT FUCK YOU GUYS

_[ **CARTMANISKEWL**  has left the group]_

**New kid** : goodbye loser

 **KyleBro** : He’ll be back

 **ToolsRCool** : he does this all the time he’ll come back in like 10 minutes tops

 **New kid** : So what you’re saying is I'll never be free of him?

 **KyleBro** : never

_[ **NEW KID** has changed their name to **FUCKCARTMAN]**_

**Fuckcartman** : Okay well I'm ready now.  
_[ **ToolsRCool** reacted with (_ thumbsup _)]_

 

_[ **KyleBro** sent a whisper]_

**KyleBro** : hey new kid! I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Stan for game night?

 **Fuckcartman:** I'd love to, you know I love watching you and stan try to punch each other over mario kart.

 **KyleBro:** lmao you tried to bet with Kenny and it didn't end well

 **Fuckcartman:** Kenny is a sly dog and you know that.

 

 **Boobluver** : Oh shit its the new kid whats up

 **Fuckcartman:** Hey kenny, I'm literally sitting around messaging you guys what are you doing?

 **Fuckcartman:** Also how did you convince Wendy to let you keep that name?

_[ **WENDY** has changed  **BOOBLUVER's** name to  **KENNY** ]_

**Kenny:** I was gonna say she didn't notice but apparently i was wrong. _  
_

 

_[ **WENDY** has changed  **FUCKCARTMAN's** name to  **NEW KID]**_

 

 **New Kid:** Wendy strikes fast and hard apparently.

 **Wendy:** I would've let you keep that name but the teachers are also in here.

 **New Kid:** They can work technology?

 **Kenny:** no, they're just in here to threaten the kids lmao

 **New Kid:** Oh, okay. So they're just going to sit there... for no reason.

 **KyleBro:** lol yeah. You'll get used to it tho

 **New Kid:** I don't think I'll get used to it but okay.

 **KyleBro:** lol

 **ToolsRCool:** Don't worry new kid they hardly ever look in here anyways, they just say they have it to discourage weird shit.

 **ToolsRCool:** like that one time Kenny accidentally sent porn to the chat

 **New Kid:** Wow Kenny.

 **Kenny:** That was literally ONE TIME.

 **New Kid:** Yeah sure Kenny. Sure.

 **Kenny:** Fuck you new kid I'll fight you behind the school in 10 minutes.

 **New Kid:** You're on asshole. See you there.

 

_[ **NEW KID** has logged off]_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just a little crack thing I'm doing for fun to pass the time.
> 
> You can request scenarios and shit if you want to


End file.
